


Maiden Fun

by rwby_noncon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Futanari, Futanari Cinder Fall, Futanari Raven Branwen, Gang Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwby_noncon/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: After losing the battle at Haven, Ruby is taken by Cinder and Raven to become their sexual play thing.





	Maiden Fun

Ruby had been knocked out during the battle at Haven. When she came to, she suddenly found herself lying naked on a hard wood floor, her arms tied to her back hand-to-elbow by rope. She looked up and saw Cinder and Raven wearing robes and looking down on her with their burning Maiden eyes.

"What's going on?" said Ruby. "Where am I?"  
"You've lost, little red," said Cinder. "Haven has fallen and your friends have all met their demise. All that's left for me to do is to bring you to my master."  
"But first," said Raven, "we're going to have ourselves a little Maiden fun."  
"Maiden fun?" asked Ruby.  
"There's more benefits to becoming a Maiden aside from our powers," said Cinder as herself and Raven disrobed in front of Ruby. Ruby was shocked to see them each packing 12-inch cocks, fully erect and veins pulsing as their cocks were ready to bust a nut at any given moment.

Realizing that Cinder and Raven were about to turn her into their sex slave, Ruby tried to get up and run but was instantly struck by lightning by the pair of Maidens. As she laid on the floor in pain, Cinder grabbed Ruby's ankles to spread her legs and placed her cock on top of Ruby's pussy, rubbing against Ruby's clit to tease her entrance.

"No!" yelled Ruby. "You wouldn't!"

Cinder ignored Ruby's begging as she kept rubbing Ruby's clit to get her pussy moist and ready, then she placed her tip at Ruby's entrance. With Ruby's lower lips wet and ready to receive, Cinder quickly thrust her entire length into Ruby as Ruby screamed in pain, the blood from her hymen dripping onto Cinder's giant cock. Cinder grabbed Ruby and rotated her body so Ruby was now on her knees, then proceeded to ravage Ruby like an animal as she dug her nails into Ruby's hips, thrusting her giant Futa dick into Ruby's cunt. Raven smiled at the sight of Ruby crying and begging to be let go.

"I've never felt a cunt this tight!" said Cinder. "And it's sucking me in as if you're just begging for it!"

As much as Cinder loved the tight feeling of Ruby's womanhood around her shaft, Cinder and Raven were getting annoyed by Ruby's high-pitched screaming from the pain Cinder was putting her through.

"I've got a great way to keep her from screaming," said Raven, grabbing Ruby by the hair and placing her cock inches from Ruby's lips. "And if you even THINK of biting, we'll put you through something a thousand times worse!"

Not wanting to take a chance, Ruby reluctantly opened her mouth and placed her lips on the tip of Raven's cock. Not having the patience for Ruby to get used to the taste of dick in her mouth, Raven shoved herself into Ruby, reaching the back of Ruby's throat and causing her to gag. With her dick now inserted inside Ruby, Raven grabbed Ruby's head with both hands and proceeded to fuck Ruby's mouth as Cinder kept plowing into her cunt, going further inside Ruby with every thrust until the tip of her penis reached Ruby's womb. The moans of pain Ruby made from Cinder fucking her just made it pleasurable for Raven as the vibrations from Ruby's lips caused her to slip more of herself down Ruby's throat. Ruby's moans of pain and suffering were soon drowned out at the sounds of Cinder and Raven moaning in pleasure at the quality of their fucktoy.

"Now to fill you up with my seed, my little red cunt!" said Cinder, speed thrusting her whole length into Ruby until she could feel her cock about to burst. With no power or way to escape, Ruby was helpless to do anything as Cinder thrust her whole cock into Ruby, unleashing a thick torrent of cum into Ruby's womb that lasted for a good 10 seconds as Ruby's stomach started to swell from the sheer amount of Futa milk bursting into her. As soon as Cinder pulled out, Ruby's pussy shot out a cream pie from the excess amount Ruby's tiny frame was unable to handle.  
"Get ready for another dose of cum, child!" said Raven, grabbing as much of Ruby's hair as she could and forcing her entire length into Ruby, shooting her semen right into the back of Ruby's throat, forcing Ruby to start swallowing fast if she didn't want to drown in Raven's cum. The amount of cum soon became too much as Ruby's eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Raven pulled out as Ruby coughed up a heap of cum, then was treated to a facial by the rest of Raven's jizz shooting directly into her face. Ruby collapsed to the ground, losing all the strength in her body to move a muscle as her body leaked fluids from both ends.

"How disappointing," said Raven. "This little bitch couldn't even swallow my load."  
"I'm sure she'll learn to take our loads in time," said Cinder. "Salem will be sure to make her a perfect slave."  
"I think she deserves to be punished for such a failure!"  
"Luckily, another benefit of being a Maiden is it doesn't take long for us to be refreshed."

Just when Ruby thought she would receive some kind of reprieve from her captors, Ruby looked up and saw Raven and Cinder's newly acquired manhoods remained erect and ready to give Ruby another pounding.

Ruby weakly protested that she couldn't take anymore, but her words fell on deaf ears as Cinder dragged Ruby to her feet, while Raven lied on her back, keeping her massive shaft facing upward, ready to be covered by Ruby's torn pussy. Cinder forced Ruby down on her knees as she was plunged onto Raven's cock, then was pushed forward so Ruby's ass stuck out. Knowing what Cinder had in mind, Raven grabbed Ruby's cheeks and spread her ass, giving Cinder a good look at Ruby's asshole. Knowing she was about to be anally violated, Ruby begged for Cinder not to insert her cock inside her ass. Tired of hearing Ruby screaming and begging to be spared, Cinder reached over and grabbed Ruby's discarded panties, shoving them into Ruby's mouth. Ruby felt disgusted having her underwear being used as a gag to keep her quiet, but it was soon going to be a blessing as Cinder put two fingers in Ruby's butt to widen her hole, causing Ruby to bite down on her underwear. Raven laughed seeing the little rose cry from her body being violated.

"That look on your face reminds me of your mother," said Raven. "How I wish I could have raped her the way I'm raping you!"

Raven bent up and put one of Ruby's tiny breasts into her mouth, proceeding to suck violently as if trying to suck every bit of milk Ruby could possibly have. As Raven held Ruby down, Cinder placed the tip of her cock at Ruby's asshole, then rammed her meat stick into Ruby, causing Ruby to scream with her panties keeping her muffled. The pain only got worse as Raven and Cinder continued to fuck Ruby in-between them, stuffing Ruby's little body with so much cock that they almost rubbed against each other. Ruby mentally begged for anything to end the pain, even if it meant death itself.

"Oh God!" said Raven. "Her body really is so tight! Do we really have to give her over to Salem?"  
"That was her orders," said Cinder. "But I'm sure we'll be able to use her again soon!"  
"If I had known that, I would have taken one of the others to keep for myself! I wonder how my daughter would have felt compared to this cum dumpster!"

The two Maidens wrapped their arms around Ruby and each other, squeezing their little victim's body until their cocks were all the way in. Cinder shot her load of cum into Ruby, causing Ruby's stomach to expand even further as she was filled with so much cum that Ruby could feel the taste of it almost come up the back of her throat. Raven soon came into Ruby's womb as well, loading Ruby with so much cum that her body couldn't take it, shooting out the excess jizz back onto Raven's dick. The two Maidens pulled out of Ruby as their love juices splurged out of the now broken cum dumpster, leaving her in a puddle of cum as her face became puffed red from her stream of tears.

"Salem will expect me to bring her by dawn," said Cinder.  
"I'll let my tribe have fun with her until then," said Raven.

Raven and Cinder spent the night making passionate love to each other for a job well done, while Ruby spent the night getting gangbanged by the other bandits, serving her new purpose to becoming nothing more than a lifeless cum dumpster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or pairing you'd like to see, message me and maybe I'll write it.


End file.
